Ninja Fox
by Ferdawg
Summary: Naruto returned from his three year training, and takes Hinata on a picnic. They see something that they never should have seen in the first place. How will their lives change because of this even and a plan 16 years in the making.
1. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto or anything to do with is. I only own this story.

Chapter 1: The Wedding

Naruto had just returned from his three year training with Jiraiya. He had been gone so long that the village felt different. It hadn't changed, but the people had changed and were different.

As he walked through the streets he couldn't help but think of a certain girl. He had come to the conclusion that his crush on Sakura wasn't what it really was. It had been a hopeless endeavor that was never going to produce any fruit. However looking back on his memories, he remembered the shy, dark blue haired girl that would blush or faint any time he talked to her, or whenever they made eye-contact.

Hinata was a girl worth trying for. He didn't know if she still had feelings for him, but he was going to try for her love. As he turned a corner turning down a street to go get some divine ramen, another person running down the street collided with him. The person cried out, and they both went down.

Opening his eyes he was surprised to see Hinata sitting on top of him. She was holding her head, and apologizing. When she finally lifted her head from the bow and made eye contact, she gasped and jumped up and off him.

"N-Naruto… your back? When?" she finished but was cut off as he got up and hugged her. "I was just thinking about you. I was going to come find you later to talk to you," he said, his friendly smile splitting his face.

"Me? What did y-you want t-to talk about?" she said in a timid voice. She was looking at her feet, and her hands were in front of her. She was pushing her fingers together as her face slowly turned a light pink.

He could see the wheels turning in her head, and he laughed and grabbed her hand. "I was hoping that you might be free tomorrow. You see I have wanted to go on a picnic for the longest time, and I have this perfect place to go. However, I have one problem. I need to go with someone else. Otherwise the picnic will be no fun," he trailed off and he put a finger under her chin and helped her to look at him. "I wanted to know if you would like to go with me?"

She went limb, and he caught her. He had been expecting her to do this. However he kissed her check and it seemed to snap her out of her thoughts, "I… I… w-w-would love to go with you Naruto."

He smiled and let go of her. He started to walk away, before he yelled over his shoulder, "Meet me tomorrow in the park, at noon." With that he was gone turning a corner.

Hinata stood there for about five minutes before she remembered that she had been summoned by the Hokage. She took of again, arriving shortly after.

Tsunade had been pissed that Hinata had been late, and demanded to know exactly why and what happened. She explained why she had been late, and Tsunade had just smiled and relaxed. She was dismissed say that she could have the day off to go with Naruto on his picnic.

Naruto and Hinata were tree jumping as they traveled to their destined place for the picnic. The two had smiles on their faces. Both for different reasons, but still they were happy to be doing this.

Unknown to the couple, they were being watched from the most unlikely place ever. From the eyes of Naruto, the Kyubi smiled. He had been planning this for the last three years. From his throne he watched Naruto and the girl move towards his freedom. He had been sending subliminal messages to Naruto while the boy slept.

He shuttered at the thought of Sakura being the mate to his host. The first thing he had done was plant the images of the Hinata into Naruto's dreams. Over the first two months he destroyed the crush Naruto had on the pink hair bitch. He had then spent the rest of the three years building up Naruto's love for Hinata.

The boy had decided that when he goes back to the village that he would pursue her. That had given the Kyubi reason to celebrate. The other thought that the great fox had been sending to his host was to go on a picnic or exploration of a certain area close to Konaha on the thirtieth day of the sixth month. Going out there that day before three o'clock would be rewarding beyond measure.

Naruto had taken the two ideas, and combined them. He was now taking Hinata to her certain death, and the Kyubi's freedom.

As Naruto came to land next to a large river he turned to look at Hinata as she landed by him. "This is the spot… what do you think about it?" he asked her.

"Oh it's beautiful Naruto-kun." She said breathless. It truly was a sight to see. The leaves were softly fluttering in the wind, and the sound of the river was sweet to the ears.

Naruto looked at the position of the sun. It was almost three if he was correct. Taking out a scroll, he opened it and set it on the ground. There was a seal on the scroll, and he ran some chakra into it to unseal the picnic. There was a large blanket with loads of food, and lilies all over the blanket. Naruto helped Hinata move some of the lilies, and then they sat close together. They talked as they ate their food, and it was about 15 minutes before a slight rain stated.

It was the weirdest thing ether of them had seen. Looking at each other, the timing was just perfect. Naruto leaned closer to her and he paused. He was so close to her she could feel his breath on her skin. She leaned towards him, and brought her lips to his. It was a soft and quick kiss. But they soon came back together in another kiss. This kiss, this one was more deep and passionate then before. Her hands moved up to his hair and she ran them through. One of his arms wrapped around her waist, and held her close.

It was at this minute that music started to play. Hinata pulled away with a giggle. She looked at Naruto. "You know how to go all out Naruto. The Music is a really nice touch…" she told him then she noticed that he had a weird look on his face.

"Hinata I didn't arrange for anyone to play Music…' he said. They both got up, and looked around. They couldn't see or find where the music was coming from. Then there was movement across the river. The both turned to see a horde of foxes move out from the brushes. They all quickly arranged themselves into columns. Then two foxes moved into the front and looked down the row of the two columns. It was then that a fox moved to the end of the row between the two columns. The fox started to walk up the row.

The Kyubi knew that this was the moment and he summoned as much of his chakra as he could and pushed it into the seal. He was surprised by the amount that was pushing through into Naruto.

As they watched what had to be a wedding, Hinata moved closer to Naruto and whispered into his ear, "Naruto we need to leave, I have a bad feeling about this." He nodded his head in agreement. They turned to move away from the area, when Naruto cried out in pain. He grabbed his stomach as red chakra started to surround him. She grabbed his shoulder to ask if he was okay, when she heard a cry. Turning back the 'wedding' she saw that all the foxes had turned to them and were wide eyed staring at them. One gave a series of barks that sounded a lot like 'stop them'.

The foxes started to run at them. They were across the river. She was shocked to see the foxes start running across the top of the water. She turned to Naruto, "Naruto we need to leave," she said. He didn't respond to her. She picked him up, putting him over her shoulder. She pumped chakra into her legs to start running. She had been running for about five minutes before her chakra started to run out. She stopped and but Naruto down. She could see the foxes running towards them. Taking out a kunai she took up a defensive position between them and Naruto.

Naruto was running down the halls of his mindscape. The sound of his running echoed through the many halls that he had never been down.

Moments later he came flying into the room with the gigantic cage doors. The Fox was there throwing his weight into the cage door. A couple of the bars had been bent, but were strong as ever. "You stupid fox!' he yelled, getting the attention of the fox. 'Why did you throw all that chakra out into the seal?" He demanded.

The fox smiles at him. "**I HAVE BEEN PLANING THIS DAY FOR THE LAST 16 YEARS. I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY YOU THIS TIME.**" It said to him. The Kyubi started to shrink until it was about as big as a horse. "**YOU HAVE SEEN SOMETHING THE NO HUMAN IS ALOUD TO SEE.**

**THERE IS A SAYING THAT WHEN IT IS RAINING ON A SUNNY DAY THE FOXES ARE HAVING A WEDDING… AND IT IS FORBIDDEN FOR A HUMAN TO SEE OR EVEN LAY EYES ON THE WEDDING OF A FOX. THE MOMENT THEY BECAME AWEAR THAT YOU WERE THERE YOU HAD SIGNED A DEATH WARENT. THERE IS ONLY ONE WAY FOR YOU TO LIVE THROUGH THIS.**' He smiled and Naruto took a step back. He already knew that he wouldn't like what was about to be said. If he didn't do it, then they would both die.

'**YOU MUST ALOW ME TO TAKE CONTROLL OF YOUR BODY. BY DOING THIS I CAN MAKE MY PRESANCE KNOWN TO THE FOXES. THEY WOULD NEVER DEAR TO LAY A PAW UPON THEIR KING. IF YOU DO THIS YOU WILL LIVE THROUGH THIS. IF YOU DON'T YOU, ME, AND THE GIRL WILL DIE.**" The Kyubi said.

Naruto was shocked that there was going to be no way out of this. If he gave control, the damn fox could escape which would be bad. But if he refused to let him have control, Hinata would die. Thinking as quickly as he could he did the only option left to him. "I will do it, on one condition. You must promise me that no harm will come to Hinata, Konaha, or anyone that has done you wrong. You are to only communicate with the foxes so we won't die. Is that understood? Nothing else!" he yelled at it.

"**I PROMISE NOTHING WILL HAPPEN TO THE PEOPLE I HATE, THE VILLAGE, YOU AND THE GIRL.**" The fox said. Naruto nodded and motioned for the fox to come out of the cage. The cage began to melt and the seal reappeared on the wall. The fox leaped forward and grabbed him. He cried out in alarm. The fox brought one tail up to Naruto and wrapped him up in it. He struggled to free himself, but it was useless. He began yelling and swearing at the great fox. He brought another tail up to make a large cocoon around Naruto's head to muffle the yelling.

Hinata was struggling to stand. She had cut a few of the foxes with her kunai, but hadn't killed any. However she had cuts and a few bite marks all over her. Blood was freely running from a few of the deep wounds. One of the foxes jumped at her, going for a killing head stroke, she moved to kill the fox in a swift movement of her kunai. It was then that her attention was on the flying fox that a fox attacked her ankle, and got the better of her defense. The pain was too great to stand. He began to fall when the flying fox clamped its fangs onto her shoulder. She cried out and blood began to flow from the shoulder.

Two more foxes then struck and bit down on the wrists. Foxes pilled on her to hold her down. She looked over to where Naruto was standing. Tears spilled from her eyes and he was taken down. They didn't bite him, just dragged him to the ground to hold him down.

It was at that moment that the evil killer's intent filled the area. The foxes that had been biting her, let go to look around in fright. There was a small yell and the foxes holding Naruto flew off in every direction. Naruto was standing there surrounded by red chakra. All of the foxes moved into a position to take Naruto down. She lay there unable to do anything as all the energy began to slip. Blackness began to cloud her vision.

"**Stop attacking**" Kurama yelled out through Naruto's mouth. His voice had mixed with Narutos and it sounded like a real demon speaking.

One of the foxes stepped forward and challenged him. "Who are you to tell us to stop attacking, HUMAN! Because of you and you kind our king has been sealed away, and will die with the human he is sealed in."

"**I, your king, command you to stop!**' he yelled at them. He then stepped forward towards Hinata who he could see was dying. He lifted a hand and green chakra began to glow around it. He placed the hand on Hianta's head. The green chakra rushed from her head to her feet, and surrounded her. They all watched as their king healed her. When she was finished healing the glowing stopped. Kurama stood and turned to the wide eyed foxes. '**My children, I have been planning this day for the last 16 years. And I will not have my efforts beaten by you. I will be free of this prison today. Take me and the human girl to the Village. Take me to my Queen!**" he declared, and demanded of them.Two of the foxes moved to fulfill the commands. They gently grabbed Hinata and pulled her closer to the water's edge.

It was then at that moment that a portal opened to show the Fox Village, upon Kitsune Mountain. He stepped through, followed by all of the foxes, and the unconscious girl.

He moved through the village, drawing the attention of every fox there. Word was spreading fast that the King had retuned in a human body, and had brought his human mate with him. He rolled his eyes and he used his chakra to enhance the ears of Naruto. Speaking of the boy he noticed that the boy was no longer yelling, but watching the events through his own eyes.

He arrived at the palace, and proceeded to enter his old home. He went all the way to the grant door of the throne room before he was stopped. The doors were closed and the seal to lock it was active. Only the royal family, which was just the king and queen, could open the doors once locked.

Covering his hands in blood red chakra, he put them upon the seal and unlocked the door. The few foxes that fallowed were the only ones aloud into the palace, and they were shocked to see this. He through open the door with enough force to make a loud bang that made every fox in the room jump. They turned to look at him. He smile and walked forward. "**Cho** **I have returned to you my Queen.**" He said flatly. Every fox turned their heads to look at the Queen. She was seated on a raised platform, and she sat on her hind hunches. Her eyes widened at this announcement, and the name Kurama was whispered from her lips. "Leave us at once, and leave that human here at the foot of the dais." She commanded. The orders were fallowed and Hinata was dragged to the foot of the dais.

When the doors had closed and everyone gone Cho jumped from the dais and moved over closer to him. She studied him. When she was satisfied she nuzzled him on the check. He laughed, and kissed the top of her head right between the ears. She giggled, and then she linked her mind with Naruto.

She arrived in the great room next to Kurama. He smiled and then began to spin around each other, and nuzzle, and nip at each other. It wasn't until Naruto started to yell that they stopped and took notice of him. She moved closer and inspected him. "**So you are the Human who has done this to my husband. I should kill you for the pain you have caused me…**" she said in a musical voice that was sweet to the ears, but full of emotions.

"What the Hell are you talking about I didn't do anything to the damn Kyubi! It was the fuck'in Forth Hokage… blame him." he yelled at her. Her head shot back at the language. See looked to her husband. He rolled his eyes.

"Your right I was the one who sealed you in to my son. And it is I who will make you release him!" said a new voice. They all turned their heads to look at the person talking. They saw two people standing there. One had blond hair and blue eyes just like Naruto, and the other person had bright red hair. They took a step, and readied themselves to fight the great demons.

"**You will not defeat me this time Minato! For 16 years I have been sealed inside of your son, and I will have my freedom!**" the kyubi yelled at the two.

The four then began to fight. They slashed, blocked, dodged, and did all manner of things to try and beat the other.

"STOP!" a voice yelled. They all froze, and Kurama moved his tails to revile Naruto still wrapped up in the tail. He was looking around the room at the four. "As much as I hate you Kyubi, I don't want you to kill them.

I 'HATE' you as much as I hate them, but I want to talk to you. So let's work out a compromise here!" he continued to yell.

"**What would you have me do then Naruto. I will not release you, because I need your body to free myself.**" Kurama said to the boy.

"How about as compromise, I will let you keep control until then, and you put me down so I can talk to them.

Or there is the compromise that you promise to remain in the fox village, and never harm another human, and I will release you, or you could fight against the seal, and I will fight to gain control over my body." He said to the fox. He was set down, and the two foxes moved over to the other side of the room to talk.

He turned to the two people. They had confused looks on their faces. So he sat down and talked with them. He learned that they loved him, and that they were proud of him, and all of his achievements. He learned that he was the last of the Namikaze, and the Uzumaki clans, which put him under the CRA (Clan Restoration Act) Law. He was the son of the fourth, and he was to be the hero of the village. He had a house and estate in the Village that was to be his. Jiraiya was his godfather with Tsunade as his godmother.

He was really happy to have talked to them, but he was also upset that they had left him with nothing. So he spent some time telling them about his life. When he finished they had tears rolling down their faces. There was a loud sniff, and they turned to see the two foxes had lied down with their heads close to them, and they had been listening. Cho, had tears rolling down her fox face. Kyubi wrapped his tail around her to comfort her. She nuzzled him, and then they spoke to them.

"**The time has come Naruto, to release me from the seal. There is a way to separate us without you dying. I have made a promise with my mate that we will leave the humans in your village alone.**" Kurama said.

Naruto stood and gave his parents a hug, and nodded to the Kyubi. It was then that a hand hit his neck, and made him pass out.

Minato caught his son, and lowered him to the ground. He looked to the Kyubi with something the fox hadn't expected to see from the man.

"I have a request of you Kyubi… I want you to take my son away with you into the village, and keep him there. I don't want him to return to the village. They have dishonored my memory, and hurt my son. Please take him as your son, and give him what they couldn't...' he told the fox, a look of determination in his eye. Kushina moved next to her husband and hugged him. she nodded to the fox to tell him that she agreed with the choice he was making.

The fox looked them over and then gave his consent.

'I have a few other things to ask and request. I have jutsu that I would like to perform with you. If you agree to this it will give you all the memories I have. All the jutsu, funijutsu, all of it, everything will be given to you. In part I will be able to see your past. My only wish is that you be good to Naruto, and help him be great." The fox nodded, and lowered his head. Minato preformed the jutsu. Kurama saw everything, from the moment the human was born to the moment he had been pulled into the Death God.

Kurama thanked them and the two disappeared. A few moments later Naruto came to. He looked around, and then asked were they had gone. Cho told him that the chakra that had allowed them to stay there had run out. When in reality it had been Kurama's chakra that had been keeping them there.

Nodding Naruto went over to the seal and removed it.

Hinata was just waking up, when the seal on Naruto's body glowed and then disappeared. She let out a slight gasp. Red chakra began to flow out of Naruto's body. Cho brought her seven tails around to point the tips at Naruto in a circle. They then started to pull Naruto in two different directions. He screamed and it was like two Narutos were being pulled apart. After five minutes there was two Narutos. One of them fell onto his knees and the other one flexed his hands. He then started to change. His hands became paws, and his face bushed out to become that of a foxes head. In seconds, there was a fox the size of a large horse standing there. The nine tails of the fox were waving around behind it.

The two large foxes tuned to each other, and began showing their affection for each other. Hinata ran over to Naruto and helped him to stand. She started to pull him towards the doors. As she reached the doors, one of the many tails rapped around them and lifted them from the ground.

They were dumped onto the ground next to the two foxes. Hinata was frozen in fear as she looked up at the two foxes.

They looked down at her and Naruto. They then looked at each other then back to them. The fox then moved a tail in front of Naruto, as he looked at the big fox. He opened his mouth to say something when the tail shot forward and stabbed Naruto in the chest. It hit him right were the heart would be. He froze and then looked down at the tail.

There was no pain, but the fact that the tail was inside of him filled him with fear. Then a booming voice said "**BANBUTSU SOZO: KITSUNE O SAKUSEI SHIMASU**" (Creation of All things: Create a Fox) the tail then pulled out of Naruto and he screamed in pain. He doubled over holding his stomach. He fell to his knees still screaming. His skin looked like bugs were crawling under it.

Naruto was in so much pain. He could think of nothing else to compare it to. He could feel his insides moving around. It was the most discomforting thing ever. He looked at his hand and saw it shrinking, his thumb moved behind his wrist to become a dirk claw.

His eyes widened at that, and then there was a sickening crunch, and pop. He let out a scream, welcoming the darkness that was engulfing him.

Hinata watched as Naruto's hands shrank. His thumbs disappearing behind his wrist, and his cloths burst into flame and disappeared as fast as the flames had appeared. Then the flames were gone. His feet began to change, and his legs became doubled jointed. There was a loud crack, and pop as his arm bent to an unnatural angel. The arm began to shrink, and reform. It was then that there was a loud tearing noise.

Hinata grabbed her mouth as her stomach tried to empty her lunch. She had to look away, as the skin on Naruto's arm peeled itself off, and then was followed by the muscle which tore itself from his bone. It would be a sound, which would haunt her dreams later in life.

Kurama and Cho watched as Naruto's body changed from a human to that of a kitsune. They had agreed to take Naruto in as their son, but they had never agreed that Naruto would be their son as a human.

A cry attracted the attention of both foxes. Hinata was on her knees crying as she watched Naruto change. Turning to his mate he asked her for her permission. He then communicated everything he was going to do to the human girl as they talked in a time/space jutsu. '_If Naruto is to be my son, he will be happy and be with the mate he has chosen. So I will make her his perfect mate. Not to mention she will die if I don't do something. No human besides those who have signed the contract are aloud here._' He thought to himself.

Hinata was on her knees crying. Her Naruto was dead! He had been killed by ripping his body apart. It was the worst death imaginable. It was then that she felt something soft brush up her back, and cross her shoulders, wrapping around her neck, and up her check. She saw the orange-red tail brushing her softly. "Don't worry about Naruto… he will live through this… and when you two wake, you can be together forever." The voice by her ear said. Her eyes widened as she saw the tip of the tail stab into her like Naruto. She then heard the deep voice say the words that would bring more pain than she would be ready for… '**BANBUTSU SOZO: KITSUNE O SAKUSEI SHIMASU**' (Creation of All things: Create a Fox)…

The tail was removed, and she screamed. She fell on her side, and she tried to ease the pain. There was a loud crack, and she screamed as felt her leg break. Then she felt the skin pill, and then muscle tear itself from her leg bone. She burst into flame, and then the flames disappeared with her clothing. She looked down at her chest to see dark blue hair, no fur growing. She then saw the skin on her chest pill, and the muscle tear and the organs, muscle, and fat change and reformed to give her a fox chest.

She would later learn that she was exactly like a fox, and that she now had 6 nipples to feed her litter when she became pregnant and gave birth to them.

She lost all hope for the pain to stop and let the darkness overtake her.

Cho and Kurama watched the two humans change into foxes, and then smile at the two new foxes that were curled up on the floor sleeping peacefully. Kurama moved over to the two, and placed a tip of two tails to their foreheads. He performed a memory purifying jutsu. He didn't want them to remember the pain they had just gone through. He added more chakra to Naruto to erase the memories of his human parents that he had met in his mindscape.

"Give me my kits…" Cho said as she walked up next to her mate. Two of her tails wrapped around each kit, tenderly and lovingly she lifted the two and brought each of them close to her for inspection. Naruto was a beautiful blond color with black ears, and black boot fur that covered his paws. He had a white strip that ran his stomach, and pure white fur covered the tips of his tails. He had four tails. At his age he would defiantly be a contender in power with the other male foxes when he got older.

Hinata was a dark blue, with bright violet boots covering her paws and the same color strip down her stomach. She also had the same color fur on the tips of her three tails. It was a rare thing to find foxes with only two colors for the fur patterns. She was a beautiful fox. Naruto would have his hands full protecting her from other males.

Cho already had the motherly emotions running through her. She had given birth to a litter, 22 years earlier and that litter had been burned to death by their last human contract. She was ready to try again with these kits. Yeah they were older than new born kits, but their minds, had been warped and tortured. It would take a long amount of time before their minds were about to process the transformation, and catch up with their real age.

She turned to him, and nuzzled him as she turned to go to the royal den. He watched Cho leave, and couldn't help smile as he thought about what he had just done. He was just returning and he now had two kits, which he was going to raise. He knew that they would grow quick because of their human age and mind, but their bodies were that of new born kits, and they would be defenseless until their minds recovered. He laughed at the thought that his son use to be his host and jailer. Things sure were going to get interesting around the fox village.

With that last thought he fallowed after his mate to the royal den.

It had been a week since Naruto and Hinata had gone missing. Hiashi was in such a fury, and demanding the Naruto be declared a missing Ninja, and that he was behind the abduction of his daughter. Tsunade sat behind her desk watching Jiraiya pace back and forth. They had called back half the village ninja to hunt for the two. Jiraiya, went off on another one of his rants when the door opened to show Kakashi. He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Kakashi what do you have to report?" Tsunade asked him. She could tell the news was bad.

Kakashi took a breath and told them the news. "One of the tracking teams found a picnic about an hour or two from the village. The scents that coved the blanket and utensils were definitely them. There were also tears and cuts all over the blanket. There was blood that was sent to the labs. It was a match to Hinata's. We are assuming they were attacked and Hinata was the one who got wounded. From the tracks that lead away, Naruto carried Hinata away from the area of first encounter for safety. There were lots of tracks that we have yet to identify. We have been studying the track. I think that whoever attacked them had a summoning contract and used it to take them down. Other than that we have little else. Someone was dragged to the river and maybe dumped in. The other person walked to the river and disappears into the river. We are going to need teams to go down river to search for a body, and maybe a scent that the tracker might be found."

Kakashi left without a word or being dismissed. Tsunade couldn't help but lower her head. "I wonder…" Jiraiya said. He bit his thumb and summoned a toad. The old toad looked around.

"Where am I?" the old toad questioned. "I need you help Fukasaku. Naruto and Hinata Hyuga have gone missing. The area that they went missing shows signs of a contract animal. Not just one or a large one, and many animals. I need you to see if you can find out anything about activates in the other animal clans."

The old toad nodded. "I don't need to do that. I know what the other clans are already doing, and none of the other animals have been active. Well, except for the foxes. They had a fox wedding a week ago. And there is more news…' he said and he sat down and prepared for the yelling that was about to take place. 'Kurama, the king of the foxes showed up…' he waited for the yelling, but nothing happened.

He looked at the two of them. 'Why are you not shocked or yelling over this news?" he asked.

The two looked at each other before Tsunade asked her question. "Who is this Kurama fox anyway?"

The old toad face planted into the top of the desk. "He is also known as the Kyubi no Kitsune, or the Nine Tailed Demon Fox."


	2. The Child Contract

Chapter 2: The Child Contract

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything to do with it. I only own this story.

**Authors Note: Please review at the end of the chapter. Tell me what you like, dislike, would like to see, or… what you would like to see change or added to the story. The more you tell me in the review the better the story will become, and the better writer I can become. Enjoy…**

* * *

The village was dark and quiet. No one was awake yet. The sun was just beginning to rise. An hour later the village streets were filled with foxes. There had been a great feast and celebration the night before, in honor of their king's return.

Kurama had just awoken in his room with his queen. They had spent the night together, for the first time in 16 years. He moved his head to look over the room, and inspect it for danger. He saw nothing, and he could feel nothing dangerous. He but his head back down by his mate and began to close his eyes. It was then that a loud yawn broke the silence. Kurama's head lifted and this time he looked to the tails of his queen. He smiled as he saw Naruto awake. '_Of coarse Naruto would be awake first._' He thought to himself.

Naruto was looking around confused. He started to climb out of the tail and onto the floor. He was going to go over and wake the still sleeping fox, when the end of a white tipped tail wiggled in front of him. He saw the movement of the tail, and stopped. He watched it, and then fallowed the movement with his head. The tail moved about a foot away, and wiggled. He fallowed the tail and stopped the same distance from the tail as it had appeared.

The tail dropped to the floor and began to wiggle back and forth. Naruto focused on the moving object, and crouched down. The tail lifted into the air, and wiggled, tempting Naruto to attack it. He waited a moment before he sprung and leapt at the tail attacking it. He missed as the tail as it moved higher out of his reach. Naruto landed hard and then he spun around to find the tail sliding across the floor away from him. He ran after the tail. He would get close to catching it, and would grab for the tail with his paws only to catch air as the tail shot out of reach.

Kurama smiled and had to hold in his laugh, so he didn't wake his mate or Hinata. He played with Naruto for about ten minutes, before he heard another loud yawn. He looked over to Hinata who had just awoken. She brought a paw up to her head and rubbed one of her eyes. She then stretched out like a cat, and he saw her claws extend and dig into the fur of his mate. He winced as his mate jumped, and let out a panicked cry. She hadn't been prepared for the claws, or the sudden wake up call.

She spun around to look at Hinata. He could see the anger in his mate's eyes. He was fearful that she would attack the girl. He waited and saw her relax as she remembered what had taken place. She laid back down and relaxed to enjoy the comfort of him.

They watched Naruto who had noticed Hinata, and had moved into a position behind her. He crouched down to prepare for his attack. Hinata looked over to him, and saw what he was about to do. So she leapt from the tail, as Naruto leapt to attack her. He landed a little sloppy, and then leapt after her. He chased her for a few minutes, much the amusement of the two older foxes. He eventually slowed and looked around before a loud growling was heard. Kurama sweat dropped and he heard the sound. '_Of course he would be the one to get hungry._' He thought.

Cho smiled as she reached a tail out to pick him up. He wiggled a little before giving up. She knew how kits acted and knew that this was a natural instinct to escape from her. But she was the mother, and she wasn't going to give into him. She kept him in her tail. Hinata poked her head out of Kurama's front legs to look at Naruto. She had taken shelter there to hide from his antics. She jumped over the leg of the giant red-orange fox. She then jumped up to rest her front paws on Cho's leg. She didn't struggle as Cho's tail wrapped around her, and picked her up. Cho nuzzled her mate, and then left the room to go and get breakfast for the three of them.

Kurama fallowed shortly after, and found the three tearing at the dead carcass of a large deer to eat the meat. Kurama ate his fill after them, and then he moved to the throne room. Another throne had been placed next to the current one. They weren't really chairs, just over large pillows that had been set there.

He climbed onto the dais and called for the nobles. The great doors at the end of the hall opened and a large group of foxes entered. They took their places on the floor bowing, until they were told to rise. Then they sat on the floor to talk to their king.

They had been talking for an hour when a dark blue fox came running in through the side door that Kurama had entered through. The talking stopped as they looked at the fox. Kurama smiled at Hinata as she stopped in front of him and looked back the way she had come. A moment later Naruto came running through the door strait at her. She took off running around the dais. She was followed by Naruto, and when she reached the front again she jumped onto the dais, and ran in between his front leg to hide.

The nobles, who were stunned by the two fox, gasped and began to talk as they watched Hinata hide between their king's legs. Naruto came running around the side of the dais, and stopped, looking for her.

She poked her head out of his legs, and he saw her. She took off running around him, as Naruto jumped up to the dais to where she had been. He followed her, as she ran down Kurama's side, and then over his back. Naruto fallowed her trying to catch her.

Kurama let out a hearty laugh at the twos antics. It wasn't until one of the Nobles called out to him, that he sighed and stopped the two with his tails. They struggled in the air as he held them aloft. Hinata was fine with it because she was safe from Naruto, but he was growling and biting his tail to get free. It didn't hurt, and he smiled at the fight Naruto was putting up.

"What is it Shi?" he asked in a flat tone.

Said fox stepped forward and bowed. He had brown fur, and he had a tan diamond on his chest. With tan tipped tails. "My lord, whom do these kits belong to, and why do you allow such low lives to play upon you." He asked puffing his chest out to show he was confident in himself.

Kurama sent out his Ki full of killer's intent. "Shi, you have gone too far!' he yelled. 'You should think before you speak… you have just called my children low lives… now tell me, why are they not just wonderful, innocent kits? Because I fail to see why you are questioning my actions?" he yelled at the scared fox. He had his tail tucked under him, and he was so ever slowly backing away for him.

It was then that Cho came running into the room. She had felt the furry and anger in the air, and knew that her mate was angered. She then saw kits held in his tails. They were still trying to play with each other. She then looked over to see Shi scared shitless. She walked over to the throne and took her place. She took Naruto and Hinata from Kurama. He never looked at her or reacted to her taking them.

Kurama didn't know what he was going to do. It was the sound of growling that brought him out of his rage. He sat down, and looked over to see his mate watching Naruto and Hinata playing between her front legs. Every time Hinata tried to jump out from between her legs to get away from Naruto, Cho would use one of her tails to stopped her and push her back into the area between her front legs.

He looked back to Shi who had been stopped from running by the rest of the nobles. He sighed, and counted to ten in his head. When he opened his eyes he knew what he was to do. "Shi, I'll let you live this time, but know now, that if you ever speak without thinking it might cost you your life." he told the fox. He could see Shi's relief wash over him. "Now that we have clarified that they are my kits, I will just announce it now that the blond fox is my kit, and my heir to the throne. When the day comes that I can't lead this clan, or that I wish to step down. He will be the one to become king. His name is Naruto Chinotsume (Blood Claw).

This meeting is over, and I will see you tomorrow to finish this meeting." He told them. They bowed and left as quickly as they could. He let out a sigh as the doors closed behind them. He slumped on to the throw pillow that was his throne.

Cho could see that her mate was really upset. "You need to relax Kurama. You have defended the pack, and that's all that matters. Next time the will know better than to speak ill of them. Be happy that they are with us now."

Kurama looked to his mate who was watching Naruto and Hinata wrestle in front of her. A few times Naruto over rolled and started to fall of the throne. One of her tails would whip out and catch him, before he would get hurt from the 10 foot fall. She would then put him back between her legs and he would go back to playing with Hinata.

"Cho… you know they will never replace the litter we had before." He said, looking at her. He saw a tear roll down her fur.

"I know they won't… but we can no longer have kits. And you need an heir to the throne. Yes they were human, but now they are foxes…"

Yes, I know, and Naruto has four tails in the body of a new born kit. I can't wait for his body to catch up to his mind. We won't have to wait long for that moment, but let's just enjoy them while we have them like this." Cho leaned her head towards him, and he nuzzled her to give his affection.

They spent the rest of the day playing together as a family.

* * *

Tsunade was walking down the street on her way to the hospital. She had just finished overlooking the defenses of the wall. It had been two days since they had learned that Naruto was dead. The Kyubi was head of the Fox Clan. With his return she was sure that one way or another; the Kyubi would be returning to the village to finish what it had started.

She didn't have the power to seal it, let alone defeat. She was simply preparing for the attack and to save as many lives as she could. She knew that she couldn't save all of them, but she would do what she could.

She had sent word out to the other villages that Naruto had gone missing, and they had no word on him. She didn't know if he really was dead or not. It was just simply implied that he was dead, because the kyubi was free and back with the fox clan.

She was lost in thought when she entered the hospital. It was then that the ground began to shake and the sky darkened. Tsunade spun around and her eyes widened. Standing there was a great black shadow. Nine objects moved about behind it. She knew that it was the kyubi.

Pumping chakra into her legs she raced off to the top of the Hokage tower to direct the other ninja into a fighting force. As she arrived on the building, three ANBU appeared and asked for orders. "Begin saving the villagers and get them into the shelter. You go and alert the others, tell the other to go to the wall." The three disappeared to fulfill the orders. Seconds later, Jiraiya arrived.

* * *

Cho had been watching over her two kits for the past week now. They would spend most of the day playing together, while Kurama would go to the throne room, and attend to the clan.

The day before Naruto had demonstrated one of the fox clan blood lines. He had completely disappeared from her detection. The only reason she knew he was there was because of his scene. He had appeared seconds later in the same place. It was a special blood line that allowed the fox to use their element affinity to disappear, destroy, or even create. It took years to master and years to even really use it.

Today she was in the throne playing with Naruto, while Hinata slept on top of Kurama's head. She had tried to stop Hinata, but Kurama had laughed and told her it was fine. He sat there directing the affairs of the clan with her sound asleep. Cho had to admit it was quite funny to watch the nobles stutter, and wear dumb looks at seeing Hinata asleep on their king's head.

Cho was wiggling her tail next to Naruto while he lay on his back swiping at it. There was a small bang fallowed by some smoke. Cho used her tail to clear the smoke. She jumped when she realized Naruto was gone. The bang had awoken Hinata, and Kurama was looking at her questioningly. "He's gone, Naruto is gone!" she cried as she lost control of her emotions. She was in a frenzy and looking everywhere for him.

Kurama was standing, the anger and rage emotions that he was filling was washing over the room. His tail had already grabbed Hinata and placed her on the ground. He was on the ground running to the summoning room.

The foxes had a system to monitor all summoning's from the Fox Village. When he arrived in the room he saw that Naruto had been summoned by an unknown human. He ran over to the transport circle to summon himself to Naruto. As he was about to vanish one of the guards entered. "Go and tell the queen That she is to assemble the clan to fight. I will summon you when I have found the enemy." He said with a flash of light.

* * *

Kurama was standing there in the forest all around him. He couldn't see where the person was, more importantly, he couldn't hear, smell, or sense Naruto anywhere nearby. He could feel the nature around him, and he began to pull it into him. He began to grow, and swell in size. The earth started to shake with the amount of chakra he was pulling into him. He used a small jutsu and the sky started to darken. As he stopped growing, he saw the one place he hoped to never see again, Konoha.

The village hidden in the leaf was laid out before him, and he could see the ninja of the village running to the wall. He let out a roar that shook the foundation of the village. He took a step and roared again let his thoughts rollout into the minds of every man, woman, and child of Konoha.

* * *

Tsunade fell to her knees and the word echoed and yelled in her head. "_**WHERE IS MY SON!**_" as the words died in her mind, she looked to the fox. She didn't understand what the kyubi meant. '_Son? The kyubi doesn't have a son… the kyubi is a being of pure chakra. An entity of pure hate and anger…_' It was Jiraiya that stood up fist and yelled out to the beast.

"Kurama, we don't know what you are talking about… we have done nothing to you or your pack. We ask that you leave us in piece!" the white haired man yelled.

Kurama instantly found him and fixed his eyes on him. Jiraiya shivered under the enraged eyes. "_**I will not leave without my kit! He was summoned by a human in this village, and I demand that he be returned this instances. The human has also signed the Fox Summoning Contract. I demand that you also return the scroll! If you do not retune my kit in 5 minutes I will send my clan…**_" as if they had been summoned foxes of all sizes leapt onto the wall. None of the ninja had been expecting them, and all of the ninja on the wall were now pinned under the paws of a fox or two. It was a truly intimidating sight at some of the sizes. What shocked the remaining ninja not pinned down was that all of the foxes were the size of Wolfs, and had at most 3 tails.

"…_**Will destroy this village, and wipe it from the face of the land. Now go, you will not like the wrath of my mate. She has already lost one litter, and to loss another kit… I pity the soul that catches her wrath.**_"

Every person still standing there turned and ran from the front gate.

* * *

Ame was crying when a woman landed next to her. She screamed and began to run away. A kunai thudded into the ground in front of her. She stumbled back and fell onto her rear end. She turned to look at the ninja woman standing before her.

"You are the one who summoned the fox?" the woman questioned. Ame quickly nodded, and looked to the yellow fox play in the grass close by. "You are a stupid girl! You have brought the wrath of the Kyubi down upon the village." the woman yelled as she brought her hand up with another kunai to kill the girl. Ame screamed and closed her eyes and waited for the weapon to kill her. It never came.

Ame opened her eyes when the woman cried out. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the yellow fox hanging from the womans wrist. It had bit onto her wrist, and was holding tight. The woman cursed and punched the fox. It lost its grip and fell to the ground. It whimpered as it tried to limp away. It cried out as a foot stepped on its tails to stop it.

Ame ran forward to stop the woman from hurting the fox. The woman made a fist and punched her away from her. Ame was sent flying. When she rolled over to look at the woman, a kunai was sticking out of the woman's throat. She then saw a man with long white hair jump out of the trees.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She couldn't speak. The man came over to her, and knelt down. "You need to tell me… did you summon the fox?" she didn't answer. "Please you must tell me! The future of the village depends on you, little one." He said.

It was like a fire light inside of her. She got up, and ran over to the fox. She picked it up. It licked her face. "Yes I did, and I have the scroll that told me how to summon It." She said proudly.

Jiraiya smiled at the girl. 'She reminds me so much of Naruto. She will be a great Ninja when she gets older.' he thought. "Good, then you are coming with me." He said picking her up.

* * *

From Kurama's vantage he could see the ninja's all over the village running around to find and locate Naruto. He felt a strong and familiar chakra appear next to him. He tuned his head to see his mate come to the human world. He couldn't help the shiver that ran from the tip of his nose down his spin to the tips of his tails. She was glowing with red chakra. Her killer's intent was so strong that people began to scream in the village.

"_**There time is up, begin the attack…**_" She commanded.

It was then that Jiraiya appeared. He was yelling for them to wait. Kurama could see in his arm's a young human girl and a bright yellow fury thing in her arms. On the man's back was a large white scroll with a large grey scroll binder on it.

Kurama could feel Cho relax next to him. "_**Is this the human that summoned my kit?**_" at his voice, Naruto poked his head out of the girl's arms and gave a winning call for help. Cho tensed next to him but didn't move.

"It is…" Jiraiya said as he put the girl down. She took a few steps forward before she bowed. It was an acquired bow because she was holding Naruto and trying not to drop him. She set Naruto down and he started to limp forward. Cho let out a roar as she saw the pain Naruto was in. she sent so much killer intent to wards the girl that she cried out, and closed her eyes.

Ame was so scared but then she felt something soft on her leg and saw that the Yellow fox had limped back to her and was trying to comfort her. She never realized why she wasn't scared, but she never noticed that Cho was no longer enraged.

Kurama was shocked to see Naruto was still trying to help the girl. It was a given that the girl was going to be killed, but know he wasn't sure about that. One of his red-orange tails moved out toward Naruto and picked him up. Another tail grabbed the scroll. He quickly read Naruto's mind before setting him in front of Cho. She dipped he head to nuzzled Naruto, and then one of her seven tails wrapped Naruto up tenderly and she turned and left. No one said anything to the Fox Queen.

Kurama studied the girl before he gave a nod of his head and he howled. All the foxes turned to their king, before snapping at the pinned ninja's and then jumping off/ over the wall to disappear into the forest.

Kurama turned and left without a second glance at the village.

* * *

Tsunade was shocked that the little girl had stood her ground and not flinched when the Kyubi had sent a tail to grab his kit. She turned and started to look around the village and order the ninja to retune home for the day.

She was just sitting down at her desk with Jiraiya. The girl 'Ame' had been taken by them to her office, and she was sleeping on the coach. She had passed out after the Kyubi had left.

There was a tapping on the window. That demanded the attention of her. She turned to see a fox sitting there. She opened the window and the fox jumped into the office. It then jumped up to sit on the coach next to Ame. "I have brought a message to you from the Fox Clan. My lord King Kurama wished to meet with you lady Tsunade. Will you meet with my king?" the little purple fox asked. She told the fox that she would meet with him. The fox nodded, and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. There was tapping on the window again. Their jaws dropped as they saw the Kyubi sitting outside the window. They didn't understand why or how he was so small to be sitting outside the window.

Tsunade opened the window that she had been standing next to, and the fox jumped into the room, and then sat on the coach Ame was on. He watched them carefully. "Let me start be saying this is not my true from, I have shrunk myself so that I could sneak into the village to meet with you.

The reason I have come to talk to you, is a very simple matter… I have come to talk to you about the girl. She has signed the contract, a feat that in of itself is a great accomplishment. There are many requirements to sign it." He paused as he looked at the girl behind him. "I saw into this girls mind, heart, and soul. She is the second purest thing alive that I have ever encountered."

"So what exactly do you want?" Jiraiya asked.

He looked to the older man. "First of all, she hasn't had a wonderful life at all. She has had one almost identical to Naruto's, just without the beatings, the mobs, and the hate glares from the village. She has been alone for so long. She is smart, and strong. Those are two things that are required to sign the contract. Next I saw that she has potential that hasn't even been tapped. She will be a beautiful woman when she grows up. I wish to take her now to the village and teach her the ways of the Fox Clan. She will be taught Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Funijutsu, and Genjutsu… she will become a Sage, just like you, Jiraiya, only she will be the Fox Sage."

"How do we know that you won't take this girl and warp her mind to be a weapon against us?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, that is simple, Naruto will train her to be an honorable, and great woman."

"What do you mean Naruto will train her? You know where Naruto is?" Jiraiya asked in complete shocked.

"YOU DAMN DIRTY FOX!" Tsunade yelled. She stood up, and slammed a fist into her desk. The desk smashed and broke into thousands of tiny pieces. In a swift movement she had grabber Kurama and had slammed him into that wall next to the door. "Where is Naruto?" she asked venom laced into her every word.

Kurama laughed darkly. "You think that your anger and petty threats could get me to tell you." he chuckled softly. "He is in the fox village, and he is happy. You see I showed him what Lord Hyuga and several of your Clan Leaders thought about him. He hasn't decided if he is going to return or not. I have told him not to. But he says that he will stay until he is ready." He told her.

Tsunade released him, and walked back to her desk. "You may take Ame with you, but she is to be treated like an ambassador, and she will be considered a ninja of Konoha. You got that FOX?"

Kurama smiled his evil fox grin, and gave a nod. He then wrapped his nine tails carefully around Ame and they disappeared in a puff of smoke.


End file.
